


Drunk whore

by endlesshitty



Series: Tumblr Requests [8]
Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drinking, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Rock Stars, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23829208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlesshitty/pseuds/endlesshitty
Summary: Slash is drunk.
Relationships: Slash | Saul Hudson/Reader, Slash | Saul Hudson/You
Series: Tumblr Requests [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664467
Kudos: 11





	Drunk whore

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on my tumblr: weirdwritingsbymeg

Y/N checked herself out in the full length mirror. Her shorts made her ass look amazing and showed off her legs; the bralette she wore, lacy and also black, made her tits look amazing; the heels on her feet gave her a sense of elegance and the leather jacket topping it all made her feel powerful. Her hair was in one of its good days, so it made her feel even better.

“ **Your parents would be royally disappointed if they saw what you have on right now. Even more disappointed at what I’m thinking about doing to you.** ” Slash spoke, leaning against the doorway of their room.

Y/N smirked at him in the mirror. His eyes were covered by sunglasses but she knew they roamed her body carefully, taking in every detail like a lion studying its prey. He slowly came up behind her, pressed their bodies together and let one of his hands roam to the inside of her shorts, fingers going straight for her clit and teasing it lightly.

She let herself relax against him for a bit. His mouth eventually came to her neck, kissing and biting lightly.

“We should be going. You know we won’t be able to finish this if you want to be on time.” She pulled his hand away and turned around. “And you also know Axl will murder you if you show up late. Again…” She kissed his lips briefly and then began to make her way out of the room.

“Yeah, I know…” Slash mumbled, following her without protest. Axl had been really mad last time Slash showed up late for a show. “But how am I supposed to go on stage with a boner?” He questioned while they left the house and walked to the car.

They got inside and Y/N turned to him with a smirk. “I’ll help you out as long as you drive properly…” She kneeled on her seat, leaning over to his side.

Slash quickly started the car and got on the way. Y/N chuckled at his eagerness and held up her part of the deal, pulling his pants down and promptly kissing the tip of his dick.

Her hand came to cup and play with his balls softly while she began to wrap her lips around him and slide them down, easily taking his length (after a good couple months of practicing…).

“F-Fuck me…” He moaned, gripping the steering wheel tightly in his hands.

Y/N bobbed her head in a pace that had him moaning and grunting with an occasional gasp echoing in the otherwise silent car.

“We’re getting close Y/N…” Slash warned.

Y/N redoubled her efforts. Making sure her teeth were properly hidden and that she had a calm breathing pattern, she began to fully take him down her throat.

The moan that left Slash’s lips had her shifting her hips helplessly. The desperation and lust behind of it made a balloon of liquid heat explode inside her and her clit literally twitch with need. Thank god she had decided to put on panties today, because her shorts would have the biggest stain on them by now…

Y/N didn’t even notice Slash had parked until she felt his hands tangle in her hair and guide her in a pace that had him thrusting up wildly in pleasure.

“Fuck baby… you’re taking me so nicely… Like a good fucking whore…” Slash moaned, fully drowned in pleasure, and the sound had Y/N moaning against him too.

He soon came, filling her mouth with cum that she swallowed with ease and satisfaction. She lifted herself up again, cleaned the corners of the mouth with her thumb and then licked the remains of cum from it, keeping her eyes locked with his.

“I’m going to fuck you so hard as soon as I get off that stage…” He groaned, kissing her on the lips while fixing himself.

Y/N chuckled against him and when he was done they left the car. They had been on time, so today they weren’t greeted by an extremely pissed off Axl.

[…]

The show had been great, like expected, and now the entire band was getting properly shit faced, because that’s the way to celebrate a good show.

Y/N had been talking with a few girls that snuck in backstage to try their luck with the boys. At least one of them was clearly going for Slash, but as soon as she saw the man kissing the living hell out of Y/N first thing after he left the stage, she knew she wasn’t going to get what she wanted.

It had been a while since she last saw him, but the loud conversation coming from the other end of the bar was a pretty good indicator of where the band was, so he wasn’t far.

It became fully clear, however, where he was, when a man threw his arm around her and pressed a sloppy kiss to her lips, curls fully hiding their faces and interrupting the conversation she’d been having.

“Hey baby!” He greeted cheerfully, a big, drunk grin on his lips.

“Hey!” Y/N giggled, letting him lean his weight on her while giving her heart eyes.

“You know what I reeeally want right now?” He said in a very childlike manner that had her laughing.

“What?” She asked, playing with a couple strands of his hair.

“To fuck you.” He smiled, kissing her cheek. “You look so pretty… Really want you right now…”

Y/N laughed again at that, giving him a small kiss on the lips. “Stop being a drunk whore baby.”

Slash smirked, getting up a bit more and moving his face closer to hers. “ **I like it when you call me a drunk whore.** ” He said and Y/N went from laughing normally to being hysterical.

“I think it’s time to go home Saul…” She smiled after the laughter had left her. Whenever she referred to him as Saul while he was drunk he tended to obey without much protest. Probably because when drunk he was a complete goof and would more often than not behave like a child and being called Saul reminded him of his mother or grandmother.

“Okaaaay…” He said, sounding a bit bummed out. “Can we fuck when we get home?”

“We’ll see okay baby?” She said, getting up and helping him along the way.

“That’s not a no.” He smiled, letting himself be carried away.

[…]

When they finally got home, sleep and the tiredness from the show began to catch up with Slash. He yawned every five seconds and didn’t even complain when Y/N suggested taking a shower and then going straight to bed.

She helped with all the tasks. Including washing himself because she was pretty sure he would fall over any second.

She actually liked doing this for him every once in a while. It was a really intimate thing and made her feel closer to him even if he didn’t remember much -or any- of it in the morning. She knew he appreciated it nonetheless when he woke up rid of the post-show sweat.

She tucked him into bed and after changing her own clothes, Slash was out like a light, already leaning onto her side of the bed.

She got under the covers and let his sleeping figure search for her body heat. He was mumbling in his sleep, something he would do every once in a while, and the only thing she had been able to understand had been a small “I love you” as he placed his head against her breasts that had her heart melting.


End file.
